Question: $\dfrac{1}{2} + \dfrac{1}{2} = {?}$
Explanation: ${\dfrac{1}{2}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{2}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 1}{2 \times 1}}$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 1}{2 \times 1}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1}{2}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{2}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{1} + {1}}{2} $ $ = \dfrac{2}{2}$